The Truth of a Watcher
Corridor The short corridor runs along the portside of the ship, lit from a set of recessed fourescent fixtures hidden withing recessed ceiling coves. The corridor ends in two hatchways for and aft, and halfway along the inboard wall there is a third, more elegant, doorway. Last, outboard, a heavy pressure door accesses the ship's small airlock. Contents: Consultant Larin Larin Standing at a stout 5' 7", this male Lunite is of a solid build such that his fairly large shoulders and arms are in proportion with the rest of his body. Rust-colored, close-cropped and offset by his light complexion, his hair lays where it may errant strands sticking to arbitrary points on his forehead. Just below them a thin white scar intercepts his right brow, but not interrupting the natural curve the both seem to posses. His facial features are sharp, possessing hunter green eyes, a chiseled jaw speckled with the darker beginnings of facial hair, and high cheek bones. Underneath a long distinguished nose sits atop pair of thin, pale lips, giving him a rather grim natural expression but wouldn't necessarily detract from his fair looks. All of this combined, puts his age anywhere from mid-twenties to early thirties. His garb roughly contrasts his rough appearance as he wears what he might just consider to be a dress. In reality it is more of a robe, sliding open in the front expose a dark-bluish leather armor than fits with a pair of pants and boots. An insignia depicting the eye of Horus rests over his left breast. Despite the flowing nature of the robes he fills them well in the chest and torso area. Larin is standing inside the corridor of the ship, a fairly elaborate datapad in his hands. A light curse is stifled as it beeps back incessantly at him. He isn't in the best of moods apparently, and the 'dress' he managed to slip into doesn't help matters much. Perhaps the lunite is just waking up, perhaps he's just getting dressed, whichever it is, he's pulling on the robe as he walks out the stateroom, he starts a little at Larin's presence, before smiling. "I'm used to having the run of the ship to myself." Be thankful he's not the kind of man who strolls around his apartment in the nude. Larin looks up to David with a smirk. "Good morning, sir.", Larin replies. He tucks the datapad into one of the folds of his cloak. At least there is /that/ utility. "I'm not used to being aboard ships myself. A bit cramped." He offers a shrug at that. "You'll get used to it soon enough," offers Ryan. "To tell the truth I usually feel easier on a ship. Are you ready to begin your training?" Again another shrug is given from Larin a fairly serious expression on his face. "I had thought we might try a hand or two of cards first...tell a few stories...talk about loves lost and fou...". Larin stops as he realizes the joke might be in bad taste considering the circumstances. He tries to play it off with a light smirk, "Sure thing, sir." David eyes the man carefully for a second, his face unreadable, "Come with me." Cargo Bay The cargo bay of the Haste obviously hasn't been used in some time and instead has been converted into a makeshift training area. Mats are on the floor, a computer terminal in the walls and targetting range has been set up. David moves over to the mats and gestures for Larin to join him, "Let's begin." He bows to his opponent. Larin bites at his lower lip for a minute and then follows the bossman, taking his pace a bit slow as he gets used to the new uniform. Larin bites at his lower lip for a minute and then follows the bossman, taking his pace a bit slow as he gets used to the new uniform. The cargo bay has him giving a glance around and a nod. "Police academy.", he remarks with a wry grin. David smiles a little at that, "A training area is a training area, irrespective of what organization it belongs to." Larin crosses his arms over his chest and nods towards David, apparently awaiting orders or further instruction. "I find combat clears the mind of other distractions and helps hone a warrior's mind as well as his body if used properly," says Jeff. "I suggest we begin with a simple workout. I await your best efforts." The man looks at ease, almost as though his body is hanging from his neck, the back straight. "Roight well-", Larin replies, stepping a bit closer to Jeff and letting his arms hang down a bit. Might aswell start with a simple feint and a left hook...if Larin had any skill at boxing. Instead he just takes an earnest swing at Jeff with his right fist. Trying his best not to put too much force into the blow lest it make contact but there is only so much a guy can hold back. The wild hook takes Ryan by surprise, the man leaning back to avoid the blow then leaning in with a blow of his own aimed at the man's mid-rift, there's no strength behind the punch though. "Why are you here?" Ryan's blow takes Larin in the stomach though there is no force. Instinctively he takes a slight step backwards as the first rebounds with a fairly muscled midsection. He smiles lightly and concedes the hit with a nod. "Because you asked nicely-", Larin begins as he steps forward to try again, his left arm coming around this time. "-and I'm a sucker for lost causes." There's a flurry of robes and the lunite is nowhere to be seen, "Not good enough." The voice comes from directly behind Larin. A blow goes directly for the man's back. "I need to know-", Larin responds back cryptically, as he turns from the flurry of robes, his senses trying to track Ryan's movements. It is sheer luck that he is able to turn the back of a meaty shoulder to deflect the blow. Instinctively he brings his left fist up again to aim for where Ryan /should/ be. Should be, but isn't the lunite has moved again back into Larin's view, "What do you need to know. The truth now." The man swirls down sweeping out a leg to attempt and trip Larin. Larin sees the leg coming or again is extremly luck as he is able to sidestep the legsweep. He shoots out his own leg again rather instinctively to see if he might place in the small of Ryan's back, again with less power than his rage enduced brawling usually brings out. "That I'm not a miserable coward.", Larin admits as he leg draws /close/ to Ryan. Again there's a flurry of robes and it seems as though the lunite is moving off to the side, instead the man makes a twist for Larin's neck, holding him from behind, almost strangling the man with his elbow. "Are you?" He almost hisses as much as hissing is possible with /that/ voice. Larin manages to get two thumbs underneath Jack's arms as he gets his arm around Larin's neck. He looks as if he is to try to pry the man loose from his neck but reconsiders to bring his elbow back into David's gut if possible. You say, "Are you?" repeats Ryan again. He lets the man go, attempting another blow at his rear-midsection." "Are you?" repeats Ryan again. He lets the man go, attempting another blow at his rear-midsection. Larin turns to around to bat the mans blow away with a snarl. His opposite hands shoots out, with perhaps a bit more force than is friendly. "I don't know!", Larin responds honestly. David backs away and nods at that, "I suppose we'll learn the hard way." He gestures to the mats and sits down, he's plainly used to the way the robes move around him. Larin looks to Ryan, giving a slight nod as the red fades from his vision at the last question. There is perhaps a bit of anger in his eyes too...not directed at Ryan but at something else. His nostrils flare as he watches the man. He sits down once he has regained some semblance of composure. "Passion, anger, luck, some raw talent, a hidden secret, a promise," offers Ryan. "All useful if controlled and directed against the proper target. I'll teach you to control these things, in return you'll help me in my work." He rubs his eyes. "I offer these things because no-one offered me. I had to learn the hard way, and I doubt few could survive that road." Larin blinks a bit at Ryan's clinical dissection of his persona. "Uhm...thanks. I think.", Larin responds. A slight smile creeps to his lips as his anger fades and his breathing steadies. "I've only know the roughest most biased details of what you went through, sir. I can't imagine.", Larin concedes. David nods, "Nothing I'd care to repeat." He stands, "Dismissed for now, we'll discuss what being a Watcher means later." category:Classic Watcher Logs